Love Is A Word
by defineskyline
Summary: Kurt/Jonne Aaron  Real Person  - "I came here tonight with the intention of getting out and getting home, and now I'm making out with a singer of a Finnish rock band with the full intention of popping my cherry."


**Title:** Love Is A Word  
**Author:** partypoison555  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jonne/Kurt (interdimensional shipping ftw!)  
**Genre:** Smut, Romance (major schmoop at the end)  
**Warning:** graphic sex scenes, language  
**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy and straight Jonne Aaron belongs to himself.  
**Summary:** When Kurt is dragged to a concert by his step-brother, he never expected it to turn out like this.  
**Word Count:** 5,975  
**Author Notes: LONG ASS A/N COMING, BUT PLEASE READ.**  
So, **first:** Jonne Aaron is the singer of the Finnish rock band NEGATIVE. As far as I know, he's **NOT** gay, so this story is of course completely bogus. (But some stage kisses make me think he is AT LEAST bi, but that's me.)  
If you don't know what he looks like, here are some examples which show why I worship him (there are also other reasons):  
.com/albums/z366/partypoison555/juttujonneJOB_410_  
.com/albums/z366/partypoison555/_  
.com/albums/z366/partypoison555/AMPHI_NEGATIVE_

Just add a photobucket in front of it.

**Second:** Here are the songs mentioned in the story:  
.com/watch?v=pMc3mc2A69Q (Live Version)  
.com/watch?v=cAMhijMvzsA

Add a youtube in front of it.

**Third:** It has been three years since I've written proper fanfiction and I've never written smut. That's why this is so bad. But Jonne and Chris are my two favorite guys in the world (besides my best friend) and it made sense to ship them. The only reason I didn't write this with Chris is because I already feel awkward with writing Jonne because he's a real person and I don't have any alternative.

**Fourth:** I'm German, so faults can always slip in. Please don't be completely anal about it. This is the cleaned-up version. You don't wanna see the grammar in the first version.  
ALSO, the Finnish in here is probably not accurate, since Google translator was my friend. I'm such a fail.  
EDIT: Thanks to a Finnish reviewer, the Finnish is accurate now :)

**Fifth: PLEASE SUSPEND ALL BELIEF OF LOGIC AND REALITY AT THIS POINT.  
HAVE FUN.**

**

* * *

**

I still don't know why Finn dragged me to this. If he thought this was good brother bonding, he was absolutely and completely wrong.

Because first, when Puck is along for the ride, it's not even brother bonding. And second, why would Finn ever think I would appreciate a rock concert in some shabby club in Columbus?  
But I am here now, so I should probably try not to think about all the diseases that infest the bar stool I am sitting on and just try to enjoy this.

"Dude, you look like you just sucked on a lemon!" Finn says in his usual confused tone (why was I ever attracted to him again?) "Isn't this cool? This band is from Finland or something and they really rock!" I just roll my eyes. You can't trust a guy who wants to serenade his girlfriend with All Out Of Love.

"Hummel, I know you only like Madonna and Lady Gaga and shit like that, but stop looking so goddamn pissy, it's annoying." Puck says calmly over his beer (how he got it, I'll never know). I just give him the best bitch glare I can muster before turning my eyes back to the little stage.

After a few minutes, a couple of strange-looking guys enter the stage. Behind the drums sits a tall, bulky one with no shirt on, behind the keyboard is another tall guy with hippie-long hair, on the bass is a smaller guy with red dreadlocks (which are an abomination to the fashion Gods, like everything else these guys try to pawn off as style) and on the guitar is a skinny guy who faintly resembles Slash (don't ask me how I even know this one). Judging from the lone mic stand still standing there unoccupied, the singer isn't on stage yet. As the band starts to play (if you could call it that), a blond, skinny guy jumps on stage, dressed simply in a white tank-top, ripped jeans, leather jacket and the most hideous shoes I have ever seen. He dances rhythmically to the music until it is his cue to sing.

I have to give him that, he has a _really_ nice voice. A little too raspy for my own liking, but probably better than what most guys in Glee can do (except for me, of course). But what I can't help but notice is that the guy can't stand still - when he isn't jumping around or dancing or swirling that cut-off mic stand of his like nobody's business, he is just shifting back and forth while standing at the mic and urging the audience on to participate – they all do. Next to me, Finn and Puck are clapping and cheering.

The worst thing is the dancing. It isn't even really dancing, just rhythmic hip-grinding coupled with a blissed-out expression which make my pants uncomfortably tight. _Damn._ This isn't good. I will my erection down, hoping it's still possible since I'm only half-hard. But then the guy starts to hump the amp and, needless to say, resistance is futile. I ask myself what it would be like when that guy (I really need to know his name) would use his hips like that in bed. _Nonono. _This is bad. Imagining being bent over by a guy really doesn't help with my problem.

"Thank you, you're really great!" the singer says after the last song ends. "It's our first time being on tour here in America and it's been so much fun. Let's make this night even better, huh?" he grins "The next song was our first single back in 2002 which was our first huge hit, it's called The Moment Of Our Love."  
The next song promptly starts and I'm still fighting my raging hard-on. I can't stop staring at him and halfway through the second verse he catches my gaze and won't let go. "_Love is a word, you gave it a name, love is right now…" _is he flirting with me? No, he can't be. That is a 20-something guy who is surely straight, he probably just wants to humor the obviously gay kid a little, make him feel wanted. That's what it has to be. Flirting with the audience is in the job description of a performer. "_I've been waiting all my life for this moment of our love; with you…" _his look won't leave me "_… with you" _he winks at me before he finally turns away and I finally realize my heart's thumping loudly in my chest. _No,_ I think to myself, _I'm not gonna start fawning over a guy I couldn't have anyway. Not again._

After the song has ended, a song they called "Eat You Alive" starts. I don't pay much attention to it, since it's just a cheap knock-off of that horrendous 80's rock Finn makes me listen to while trying to pry my eyes from his slender figure, but he looks at me every now and then and I'm be right back to staring. But my erection is starting to die down, so things are looking up.

At least until midway through the song, he starts to moan. _Really _moan. _Oh God._

He starts grinding against the mic stand, eyes closed, his moans growing louder and higher and I think I'm gonna cream my sinfully expensive Armani pants if he keeps this up. His moans turn into high yelps and I thank the fashion Gods he stops after that, because I was about to not even give a damn that it was Armani I'd ruin.

My cheeks are flushed and I hear my blood pulsing in my ears. God, all I want right now is to be alone with my hand.  
It seems like the singer saw my reaction to his little show just before, because he smirks at me and winks again. _asdfghjks._

"I want to introduce you to us. On the drums is Jay Slammer, on the keyboard is Snack, on the bass guitar the always amazing Antti Anatomy and on the guitar, Larry Love" he let the people cheer "I am Jonne Aaron and we are Negative." Finally I know his name. If there are videos of whatever Jonne has been doing tonight, I'll have something to do at home.

I don't pay much attention to the song they play next which turns out to be the last of the evening. Something with heaven or whatever. My eyes are still transfixed on that guy, the guy that gave me the biggest hard-on ever.  
I start to calm down after the band left the stage. "Woah, that was awesome!" Finn exclaims loudly and Puck nods in agreement. I try to hide my still lingering erection by crossing my legs primly. "You okay, Kurt?" Finn asks worriedly, I just nod. "I'm fine." I say through clenched teeth.  
The two boys keep talking about the concert and anything else they could think of while I keep sitting on the bar stool, nipping at my Diet Coke.  
"Hey, you're the singer, right?" I hear Finn ask. I look up and to him and see him talking to Jonne. _Oh-oh.  
_"Yeah" Jonne grins lopsidedly. "You guys were incredible! Just great!" Finn's is voice drowning in excitement. "Thanks! American audiences are really cool!"  
Puck, who has been ogling a group of girls for some while, slaps Finn on the back. "Hey man, let's go check those girls out!" "Dude, I'm with Rachel!" "Then just be my wingman. Come on, there's nothing wrong with a little flirting!" That's all it takes to convince Finn and they leave, telling me a quick later. Now I sit here, next to me the guy I've been having the hots for for 2 hours. I feel his gaze on me, but try to ignore it. "Hey" I hear his voice. _Damn, now I have to answer. _I turn to him and _God he's even hotter standing so close _"Hi."  
"So how'd you like the show?" "It was…" _hot _"…very nice." He chuckles softly. "Not your thing, huh?" For the first time I hear his Finnish accent (Sue me, I was a little distracted before) and surprisingly, it makes him even sexier. I thought that only worked for British accents.  
I shake my head with a tight smile on my lips "No." Jonne chuckles again. "I kind of figured. You seem very… out of place here." He smiles sweetly and I feel my heart swell up and since when are straight guys allowed to be so sweet and attractive at the same time? It's just not fair.  
"Kind of. So… shouldn't you get back to your girlfriend? Or is she back home?" Right, deflect him, he'll leave you alone so you can go back home and finally finish yourself off.  
Jonne laughs again, brightly and amused. "I don't have a girlfriend. Don't really want one." He winks at me again and this time, I think he really is flirting with me. Is he gay? He would be the first gay guy I know beside myself.  
I look at him flabbergasted. "Are you…?" The question lies in the air and the man just smirks. "Yes. Kind of. I don't really know." _Oh my God._ I feel the urge to jump him right here. But there was a problem. "How old are you?" I ask. "27." Oh no. He's 10 years older than I am. "You?"  
I feel a sense of dread and lust and need all rolled up into one. I don't wanna tell him my age for fear of him rejecting me and I really can't have that because I really want to kiss and touch him right now. But I have to tell him the truth.  
"19." The lie is out before I can catch it, but can you blame me? My penis is throbbing against my boxers and I'm a 17-year old virgin. He grins seductively, making my knees go weak in an instant. He steps closer to me; I can smell the scent of aftershave and sweat and never in a million year would I have thought I'd ever like it. I look at his lips, full and wet and a new rush of lust overcomes me. I've never felt like this.  
I feel a hand on my upper thigh, just a light touch as if to say: "No pressure." And God, if that doesn't make me want him more.  
I breathe heavily, my body growing hotter by the second.

This is taking far too long.

I take another step closer to him, hoping desperately he'll take the hint. His eyes have darkened, light, clear blue turned to deep azure. A faint voice is warning me about the 27-year old stranger I plan to have sex with. Sex. I haven't really thought about that. I don't know him, I don't know what diseases he could have, is this a good idea?  
"Hey, are you okay?" Jonne asks me worriedly and backs away a little "Do you want some space...?"  
"I'm a virgin." Oh my God, I did not just say that.  
He looks at me surprised, but a smile grows on his face. "I'm sorry" he says "I didn't know. I kind of thought you'd…" want me. I know he wants to say it, but he seems insecure.  
"I do" I manage to get out "I just had a moment of brief panic there. Because of… safety." Jonne nods knowingly. "No worries. I always am." He smiles "and besides, we'd use protection, you know. Always be on the safe side, right?" he chuckles nervously. "Do you… want to come with me?" "Where?"  
"Tour bus?" he laughs "We couldn't afford to rent hotel rooms in every city." He smiles again "We'd be alone for a while. The other guys went out to check out some bars and it always takes them some time."  
"Why'd you stay here?" I ask and he grins in return.  
"I found something more… interesting."  
"That was corny." I remark drily, trying to regain my posture again. He laughs full-heartedly and it makes my heart leap.  
"Probably. I'm not very good at pick-up lines."  
"Well, fortunately for you, it's still a lot better than what I usually get." I smirk at him and finally dare to take his hand lightly in mine, trembling nervously. His fingers entwine with mine and . He slowly pulls me to him, so close I can feel his body heat radiating off him. Up close, I can finally really focus on his face. He has light blue eyes, shining brightly, a turned-up nose and full lips. He's as pale as I am and blond hair framing his face. Huh. First time with a guy and he's so stunning.

He starts to pull me with him and I can just grab my Alexander McQueen jacket before we're already halfway to the door. Passing Puck and Finn flirting with those girls, I think of telling them that I'm off.  
"Wait." I say to Jonne and he halts in his movements. I walk up to Finn and tap him on the shoulder.  
"Finn. I'm going to Mercedes'. Just catch a ride with Puck and tell my dad not to worry, alright?" he looks at me, flushed and nods quickly before turning back to the girls. I quickly entwine my fingers with Jonne's again and we start walking again.

The feeling of someone's hand in mine isn't completely strange to me. It's an affectionate sign for my female friends, who are probably even touchier with me than they are with their respective boyfriends, since I'm safe. But this is different. Jonne's hands are slightly bigger and rougher than girls hands and the thought of him touching me with them…

We are outside in the brisk October air now and I should probably feel cold right now, but my whole body feels like a human heater. Jonne is probably used to cold blistering cold, so he isn't fazed in the least. We approach a big, blue nightliner and he presses a button to open the doors. Nobody is there, we are all alone. We walk through a long hallway until we get to a big sofa bed in the back, he sits down on it and watches me with dark eyes while taking off his jacket. What does he want me to do?  
He's splayed out while propped up on his elbows, looking at me from under his eyelashes. He smiles seductively. "I'm waiting. Whenever you're ready."  
He's waiting for me? A wave of heat rolls over my body. Now or never. Either make a move or run away.  
I slowly lay down my jacket, careful not to crinkle it, and go up to him until I'm standing between his legs. He pulls me down to him, so close I can feel his warm breath on my skin, making me tremble in excitement. My first real kiss. He looks deeply into my eyes before lifting up and pressing his lips on mine. _Oh my God._

The only kissing experience I've ever had was with Brittany and it was so much different. First, Jonne is a guy, but this is also so much more passionate. It isn't just making out because I wanted to prove something and she wanted to set a perfect score. Jonne wanted this, too and that makes it so much more amazing.  
Jonne snakes a hand around my neck and pulls me in closer, nipping at my lower lip with his tongue. I try to stifle a moan, because this is _good._

His left hand starts to roam over the small of my back, before sliding down to my ass. He seizes the moment I gasp to slip in his tongue and starts exploring my mouth.  
Some kind of recklessness takes ahold of me as I pushed him down on the bed and start straddling him. He looks up to me in surprise and stops shoving his tongue down my throat for a moment, so I promptly do the same to him. He quickly reciprocates and tries to gain control again, but I don't let him. I never thought it would be so easy to get so comfortable with a stranger. We fit together easily, our bodies matching. He tastes like alcohol and fresh lemonade which seems like a weird combination, but if fits to well.

I feel his hands grabbing at my shirt, pushing it up and I have to suppress a moan when his hands touch naked skin. He starts nibbling at my earlobe and licks a clear path from it down my neck. My left hand gets tangled up in his hair after he pulls off my shirt (I should probably care about my crumpled shirt on the floor, but I really don't). I see his look when he first sees me half-naked: surprise, fascination and… lust?  
I start pushing at his shirt, eager to see what he looks like underneath and he doesn't fight at all as I pull the white tank top over his head. I let out a soft gasp at seeing him naked. He doesn't have a six pack or anything like that, but I could definitely see muscles flexing and _ohmygodhelooksamazing._

He pulls me down again, ravaging my mouth and I feel his erection straining against mine. Just another reminder how life can be totally crazy. I came here tonight with the intention of getting out and getting home, and now I'm making out with a singer of a Finnish rock band with the full intention of popping my cherry. This is absolutely and utterly insane. But right now, I really can't give a damn.

I start grinding down on Jonne which elicits a deep groan from him which is incredibly sexy. I feel all my inhibitions slowly falling away and I'm growing braver and braver by every moan or groan I can coax out of him. It makes me feel more confident and desired than I have ever felt.

I feel his hand creeping down to my pants, trying to open my buttons with one hand, but failing miserably. Just at the prospect of another guy's hands down my pants I'm willing to rip my pants off, no matter how much they were worth. He starts laughing. "Those pants have too many buttons" He puts his other hand there and roughly pulls every one of them open. "Lopultakin" he mutters under his breath and even though I don't understand it, I'd imagine it means something like "finally".

I feel his right hand palming me through my briefs and a breathy whimper escapes my throat. In response, Jonne pushes a sloppy kiss on the corner of my mouth and I hear him breathe loudly against my ear. "You're so hot" he exclaims softly, still rubbing his hand against my groin, only separated by a layer of cotton. I don't even know how to properly think anymore, too many sensations at once raining down on me, so my only reply is a moan.

A loud gasp bursts out of me when I feel his finger finally slipping into my briefs and wrapping around my cock. My hips buck up into his touch, but he holds me down with his other hand. He painfully slowly jacks me off, just a feather light grip, slowly going up and down. I feel like I'm gonna die if doesn't do something _right the fuck now.  
_"I want you to tell me what you want me to do" he says "Do you want me to blow you? Rim you? Jack you off?" he leans in closer to whisper in my ear "Fuck you?"  
I can't get a coherent word out that doesn't consist of "HNNGH".  
"Or do you want to blow me? Jack me off? Rim me? Or even go so far as fucking me?" I whimper, because I just want him to do _something._

"Please… please" I breathe wantonly "I don't care, _please_, Jonne, just do something!"

He smirks at me, leaning down to capture my lips in a heated kiss while untangling his hand from my dick. "_No!"_ I whine, because this just isn't fair. He keeps smirking, whispering in my ear. "Wait for it."

I feel his wet tongue at my earlobe, slowly trailing down my neck, nipping at my collarbone and then taking my left nipple in his mouth and working it over before moving on to the next one. Little gasps escape my throat, I feel his tongue licking a trail down my chest, nipping in my belly button and sending waves of shivers over my body. His hands link into the waistband of my briefs, pulling them down slowly. Once I'm completely naked, a hot flush covers my body and I feel shame and insecurity bubbling up again. His eyes creep down and he raises his eyebrows. "Wow" he exclaims breathlessly "You're… bigger than I thought." His eyes flicker up to mine and he smiles at me and suddenly, I don't feel half as insecure as before. He slides down my body and _ohmygodheisnotgonnadothisishe?_

I just see his head go down and feel warm and narrow wetness around my cock. I groan loudly and thrust up into his mouth. It takes him two hands gripping my hips to hold me down this time and he licks at my head. "FUCK!" I exclaim loudly and wow, I never curse like that.

He slowly takes in more and more of me and I think this is the best feeling in the world. My head is completely empty, because I'm far too horny to function normally. I just want this feeling, over and over again.

And Jonne is _good. _I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to, but it is heaven. He bobs his head at the right time, licks at the right places and just gets it completely right.

I feel my orgasm coming closer and closer, approaching me with big steps and I'm torn between just letting it happen and waiting for him to… what? Fuck me?

Am I ready for that?

This is too big. What if he isn't careful? What if it hurts?

I panic a little. I don't know him. What if he rapes me if I refuse him?

"Are you okay?" Jonne sits up and looks at me worriedly. Genuinely worried. The panic quickly dissipates. He won't hurt me. I smile at him and nod. "Everything's fine." He smiles back sweetly and kisses me chastely on the mouth. I'm really starting to like him.

He wiggles a little against me and I notice he's taking off his underwear. He pushes me down on the bed again and lays down on me. I do a sharp intake of breath as our naked bodies touch for the first time, his erection rubbing against mine. It's such an intense sensation I don't even know how to react. I just moan softly, keening and grinding up to the friction. I hear a raspy moan near my ear from where Jonne's head is buried in my neck. This goes on for a while, humping and grinding onto each other. Suddenly, he stands up and walks away, leaving me with a painful hard on.

"Jonne!" I whine impatiently, squirming on the bed. Half a minute later, he comes back with lube and a condom pack in his hand. Woah, this is getting real. There's no going back now.

He lies down again, looking at me with his seductive smile and I want him so much right now.

He turns me so I'm lying on my stomach and I can't see what he's doing anymore. I hear the cap of a bottle open and I can only figure that he's probably lubing up… something.

"Don't worry" he says "I'm going to prepare you first. I don't wanna hurt you." My heart flutters at that. I should have known he wasn't just gonna charge in.

I feel his finger at my entrance, gently pushing in and there's a lot of pressure, but luckily, since I've already tried this with myself before, it doesn't hurt too much.

"Relax, Kurt" Jonne says "You're tensing up and it's gonna hurt if you keep doing that." He starts rubbing circles on my back. "You just have to relax" he presses a kiss on my left shoulder blade "You know that you're beautiful? You really are." He whispers against my skin and my breath hitches in my throat. No one's ever called me that before. To most guys, I'm the weird gay kid that nobody should ever touch, unless it's to check him into lockers or throw him into dumpsters.

This man thinks I'm beautiful.

"Really?" I don't mean for it to slip out of my mouth, especially not this meek and insecure. It's quiet for some time and then Jonne takes his finger out of me and flips me around to look at me. I can't quite read his look as he stares at me.

"Do you really think so low of yourself?" his voice is filled with surprise. I don't answer and just avert my eyes. His hand comes up to cup my face and he makes me face him. His look is soft and he smiles at me.

"Kurt, you are beautiful. You truly are. I don't usually do… this." He gestures to us. "I don't usually go and have sex with someone I don't know, especially not a fan." I want to say that I'm not a fan, but I bite my tongue. "But there was something that drew me to you. Something that told me you were special. And I'm sure you are. I don't know what happened to make you feel like you're not, but I can tell you, you are." He chuckles and looks down at his groin. "You _really _are."

For the first time in a long time, I really laugh. Not just a chuckle or short awkward laugh, but a real, stupid, full-hearted laugh about something that isn't even remotely funny.  
He happily laughs with me and kisses me sweetly and deeply, and this is better than anything else. I wish I could kiss him forever, because it's absolutely perfect. Unfortunately, it ends far too soon and he just looks at me again with a sly grin on his face.

"You ready to go again?" I nod surely and he pushes me back on my stomach. I feel his finger in me again and this time, I relax and it goes easier. Slowly, he works in a second finger, scissoring me open. I just moan and whimper, because I don't know what to do with myself. I've never been this turned on in my life.

He adds a third finger now, working all three of them in at the same time, reducing me to a panting mess.

After a while of this (very enjoyable) torture, he pulls his fingers out and for a minute leaves me waiting. "Jonne, _God_, Jonne, please, just fuck me! _Please!_" I whimper and beg and at another time, I'd probably be ashamed of being so submissive, but right now, I can't seem to care. He turns me over and lays me on my back, propping my legs up on his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" he asks and I hear a condom packet rip and after a few seconds, I feel him at my entrance. Now or never.

I nod. "Yes. Please, do it, Jonne."

All the stories are true. It feels like getting a broom stuck up your ass it's painful. My breath catches in my throat and I just feel like crying. He doesn't even move.

"You alright?" he has that worried look again and it makes me feel guilty, because he's trying to make this good for me. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No" I shake my head "Just… give me a second." I try to relax, taking deep breaths and just trying to make it stop hurting. His hand is on my backside, rubbing soothingly. He presses little kisses all over my skin, starting to move just slightly. I gasp in pain and I just want to stop, but my dick wills me to go on. "I'm gonna start moving. It's gonna hurt a bit more, but it's gonna get good, I promise" he says softly "Just keep taking deep breaths."  
"You're talking like you're trying to get me through labor" I choke out and he laughs again.  
"Just don't press me out." He replies chuckling and starts move more. The pain is still there, but it's starting to fade away. I still feel full, though.

His moves grow bolder as he feels me relaxing. He starts to push in and out, gently, going harder and harder with each thrust. Rushes of arousal shoot through me while Jonne continues to thrust into me and then suddenly –

_OH MY GOD._

A wave of pleasure crashes over me, overwhelming my nerves and all I can do is moan.

"My God, what was that?" I ask completely out of breath. Jonne stills and chuckles.

"That was man's own personal G-spot. What do you call it?"

"Prostate?"

"Right!" his face is smiling brightly at me. "It's amazing, isn't it?" I smile back, panting a little and nodding. "It certainly has its perks, that's for sure."

Jonne leans down and plants a wet and sloppy kiss on my mouth, before starting to thrust into me again, hitting that spot almost every time and turning me into a sobbing mess. I feel like I can come anytime now. He is lying half on me, moaning and groaning into my neck and all the dirty sounds he's making make this even hotter. This is the most amazing thing ever.

I feel his hand wrapping around my cock, jerking hard and not soon after, I come harder than I've ever had before. A couple of thrusts later Jonne yells out his release and falls on me. We both breathe heavily, both sweaty and sticky and my hair must be a completely mess, but who cares.

I feel a hand tangling into my hair, stroking my scalp and I start playing with the tips of his hair, blond and strand and if I wasn't so blissed out right now, I would probably lecture him on proper hair care. But it's nice, calm even, lying here, breathing in complete sync – both chests raising and falling at the same time.

Right that moment, the world feels alright – no worries about bullies at school and his sick dad he needs to take care of at home. For a moment, everything is perfect.

"Did you pull out already?" I ask and just like that, I break the moment. Jonne laughs and it's making my skin feel all tingly. "Yes, I did" he replies as he leans up to look at me "You were just too fucked out to notice." He grins playing and I grin back. He nuzzles into my neck again and presses a soft kiss there, making my heart go faster for a second.

Suddenly, I remember that I have a curfew.

I promptly entangle myself from Jonne's embrace, as painful as it is, and check my cell phone. 1:31 AM.

"Fuck!" I yell loudly and start looking for my briefs.

"What is it?"

"I'm past my curfew! Damn, my dad's gonna kill me!" I rant without thinking.

"Do you still live at home?" Jonne asks, puzzled, and before I reply "Sure, where else would I live, I'm 16" I remember I told him I'm 19.

"Not really." I lie. "I go to college, but at weekends I live at home and my dad doesn't want me to stay out too long then." Jonne seems to buy it, because he has a lopsided smile on his lips now. "Parents, huh?" he says before his face turns into a frown. "Does that mean you need to leave now?" He seems genuinely sad about that.

"Seems like it." I start to pull on my clothes as does he, and I try to make myself look a little presentable again. My hair is mussed, my lips are swollen and my neck probably has more than a few hickeys on it. Good thing I always have a scarf in my car.

When we're both completely dressed, we walk to the door of the bus and stand there silently for a couple of minutes with entwined hands. He looks at me with those warm, blue eyes of his and pulls me close to kiss me. I wanna cry at the thought that this is the last time I'll kiss Jonne, because he is a really amazing guy and I can see myself falling for him if I had enough time to.

As he pulls away, he still keeps me close, smiling sweetly as he always seems to do. His gaze trails down to my pocket where my cell is and he pulls it out, fiddling around a little with it. Then he returns it to me with a bright grin. "There!" he exclaims and I see his name next to a number. "Now you can contact me whenever you want. But keep in mind that we live in different time zones. I don't want you waking me up at 3 AM because you feel like chatting" he says with a wink. "And wait" he runs back into the bus, coming back after a minute with an iPhone in his right hand. He puts it in mine. "So whenever we're in the area, I can tell you."

There's so much meaning behind this.

_I like you_

_I wanna see you again_

_Don't forget me_

I look at his demolished iPhone (how he can even still use that shattered touchscreen?) and type in my number, subsequently saving it before giving it back to him. We look at each other and I step forward to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and breathing in his scent. He still smells like sweat, alcohol and a faint aroma of sex, but this time, it doesn't arouse me, but I imagine what he would smell like after a fresh shower and what shampoo he'd use and what it would be like to smell it every day.

_Oh no._

He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, pressing a kiss against my temple.

I'm in love with a 26-year old rockstar from Finland who just took my virginity.

I really do know how to pick 'em, don't I?

He lets go of me to kiss me passionately and I don't want to leave, because I know I'll probably never see Jonne again. We exchanged numbers, sure, but that doesn't mean anything. It's an empty promise.

He stills against my lips, forehead pressed against mine and smiles again. "Olet kaunis. Älä unohda sitä." he whispers and I look at him in confusion. "What?" I whisper back. "It's Finnish" he says.  
"What does it mean?"  
"You can easily find that out by looking in your notes on your cell phone." He grins as he pulls back.  
"Guess that means goodbye." I turn to leave.  
"Kurt?" Jonne calls out. I turn back to see him smile brightly and I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile that often. "Don't be a stranger." With that, he turns around and walks back into the bus.

Despite wanting to cry, a smile creeps on my face and I start to walk back to my car. Once I get there, I pull out my iPhone and look into the notes. There it is written. I copy it and paste it into my translator app. My heart beats out a samba as I read the response:

"You're beautiful. Don't forget that."

**END**


End file.
